User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here,here and here Thanks --Otherarrow 15:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) For messages left here on this talk page, I will respond on this talk page. It gets confusing and tiresome having to jump from talk page to talk page to read a conversation or add a comment.--Otherarrow 20:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) You seem to have a better grasp of the charstat template than me. could you create a template just like the plain one we have now, but with 'str/mag' changed to 'str' and a 'mag' row insterted underneath. I can then use this for all the FE4/FE5 characters where str/mag just doesn't look good because there are two numbers. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I want to do one better, but I have a question. Should this be for both games, or just one? The reason I ask is because FE5 has Constitution (AKA Build), while FE4 doesn't.--Otherarrow 14:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Well personally, I only wanted this slight alteration so I can make the changes quickly (it should only take me a few seconds to make the change to each page), but I guess we'll have to get the total change done eventually anyway. So i'd say two seperate templates one for FE4 and one for FE5. P.S you may want to archive your talk page your up to over 90 topics. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :FE4 template done. I will try to put this one in before I work on the FE5 one.--Otherarrow 15:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) How do you access the templates, and something is missing. Hi. Just curious, how do you access the templates to edit them? I can't seem to find any of them... The template I am trying to access is the FE4 one by the way. Also, Voltz, an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, is not in the template, but he has a character page. Thanks in advance! PS. How do you change the signiture to bring up the talk page icon like you have it? I thought I did that already, but it has been a while. --'--Charged151 -' 14:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :See that searchbar? It might be at differing places depending on your skin. Just type in Template:Whatevertemplate and edit from there.--Otherarrow 14:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) is where you need to go to alter your signiture. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Just thought I should let you know I've edited Forum:TearRing Saga on this wiki to just clarify a couple of things and i've also mentioned the vote to some key members who havn't voted to try and get this sorted once and for all. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) For your information I've set up the plain www.fewiki.net and fewiki.net domains to redirect here. -- 02:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you? I take it you are the Admin of the aforementioned Wiki?--Otherarrow 02:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Thanks for the welcome. I probably won't be of much help, since I only have Sacred Stones, but I'm good with fixing up grammar. I edited the Summoner page; I apologize if I got a bit longwinded, in which case I'll try to crop down the information. Seeya! ~ Zev Raregroove 20:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmph. I tried to give the Class page a makeover...I think my work's result is passable. Could you give me your opinion? Because I think that, with maybe a picture or two and some stuff that didn't come to my mind, it could have the stub and clean-up notices removed. Thanks. ~ Zev Raregroove 20:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Aenir/Nergal I never heard that it was a mistranslation of Aenir. Common theory is that he was questioning his need for Quientessance and opening the Dragon's Gate, as the game implies the darkness made him forget Have you played the Japanese version? I play both the Japanese and English, and the US translation seems off, since Aegir is Quientessacne in the JP version, and its possible that the translators mut Quientessance instead of Aenir. Aenir sounds simular to Aegir, which can blow people off. :Well, I think we need something more concrete than "Well, I think they might have maybe got them mixed up". If someone who knows Japanese can translate the Japanese version of the scene, that would be great.--Otherarrow 20:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : : *Muted again here, I do know how to read JP, but... I have no knowledge to use text editors. Its wierd how i can spot that, while the US translators made it very wierd. ::It's definitely a mistranslation. He clearly says Ae...r in his death quote. Although you can't tell whether it's either Aenir or Aegir in English, you can in Japanese since Aenir's 2nd symbol is an E, while Aegir has a continuation line (-). In Nergal's line, you see an E and not a -, meaning it should be Aenir. Aveyn Knight 20:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, so it is. Sorry for the doubting, just want to make sure. Thanks, both of you.--Otherarrow 21:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Greetings So I see that you are also a fan of Fire Emblem? :D --''Silver Mage'' Ω 14:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) You're an Admin, right? Then... Since i can't either Ban or whats-so-ever, This page has been Vandeled: http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl Muted 23:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Muted http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Carl Not sure whats with this page. About the Draug page Hi, I'm trying to add the katakana spellings of character names to their articles, since with all of the alternate spellings running around (especially for the Japan-only games), I think having the original spellings on this site would improve it. However, I found that the Draug / Dohga page is locked to prevent editing. Is it possible that you could add in this information yourself? Sir Ilpalazzo 05:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. It is unprotected. It seems the people vandalizing it are gone by now.–Otherarrow 09:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I've got more pictures! I need to know how to add picture to a page that doesn't have a gallery. Please and thank you! :Just put on the page where you see fit. But please, no more fanart.--Otherarrow 00:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Just joined Hey I'm new and just joined, can u help me out? -Rexhasta101 Male and Female Characters Those 2 are not unessaicary all wikia had female and male category. --Cococrash11 03:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :I don't understand what you mean. If I am hearing you correctly, then you are incorrect, as the FFWiki doesn't have those, nor does the Disgaea Wiki, Megami Tensei Wiki, or the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. If you insist on additional categorization, do so by class or something.--Otherarrow 10:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Akaenia Saga http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Akaneia_Saga check the history of mines and the one below it. Is this true, or its false? Hm, So There might be a chance where Malice, Frost, Frey, and the others to become something else? :I don't know what you mean. Don't expect Frey (who wasn't in Akaenia Saga) to be in it. It's really implied that he is the canonical sacrifice in Shadow Dragon.--Otherarrow 22:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : :I wondered if Frey is going to return, though. Muted 02:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured article You know, the fact that we only change the featured article once in a blue moon is a shame and I can tell by the many comments on the subject that I'm not the only one who feels that way. I submit either we set specific dates (perhaps the first of the month) when voting time is up and we HAVE to change it or you delegate someone who can take care of it with constancy, using a system of his/her choice. 23:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I supposs someone else doing would be best. If you want to, go ahead. I'm sorry, but I guess I just haven't been paying attention to it.--Otherarrow 23:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Gallery portraits Should Hardin get a new Fire Emblem bs gallery picture without the stats? And what about the FE3 bosses, do they need better clearer pictures? Emperor Hardin 23:29, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :The FE3 mugs are fine. If you could get Hardin's BS mug alone, that would be preferable.--Otherarrow 23:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I've been away for a while, about 2 months any policy changes, new categories, new members, fire emblem news or problems that I should know about? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Umm....FE3.5 got announced. Someone else has decided to take care of featured articles since it keeps slipping my mind. Can't think of much else.--Otherarrow 14:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Clarification I just wanted to clarify about the captions portaining to images from the FE TCG. Ok, here's what I managed to squeeze in the comment box - TCG 5&6 cover FE3 b1&2 respectively, and she appears differently due to class, but listing it as such isn't accurate due to chars like Shiida having 2 cards in the same set with the same class. - But here's what I meant to say, since I have enough room here... Is that in different sets, like Set 5 & 6, characters like Shiida have cards of the same class - as they appear in the same class twice, in Book 1 and Book 2. Then Shiida has another card for when she promotes in Book 2, if she does, but as Maria does not come in as a first tier in Book 2, there's no need to divide it into 'as a cleric' and 'as a bishop' - she simply appears in Book 1 as a cleric and Book 2 as a bishop and in those respecitve sets of the TCG, 5 & 6. --Hasofcd 05:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Most characters have at least two cards, one for the first class, one for the second class. Some have a third card, for whatever reason, maybe a different set (which would be Book 2 I supposs) and/or different artist, etc. In Maria's case, those two cards are not "Book 1" and "Book 2", that is just a coincidence, but her first class and her second class. :EDIT: Palla and the other Whitewings, like Maria, have a single card in the second set each. It is them as Dracoknights (their armor resembles Minerva's, who starts as one.) They do not start in that class in Monsho no Nazo. Shiida has two in that set. Both Dracoknights. She starts as a Pegasus Knight. There are promoted Radd and Caeser in that set, and they didn't make it to "Book 2". Understand?--Otherarrow 12:36, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah, you're right. Got it.--Hasofcd 13:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ...Speculation? So why is speculation allowed on every other page but Maria's? It's just trivia. In Heather's trivia, both of the bullets are speculation - we don't know that it was acutally Heather that conned Gatrice or was supposed to be in Path of Radiance, and Nagi's page is purely built on speculation! Speculation in Shadow Dragon's case is especially needed due to the fact that hardly anything is explained or elaborated upon. And this speculation is harmless, it's just trivia. That name is highly implied due to that the game is newer than POR & RD with Elincia, she's in the royal family, and she comes from that House. It's just trivia, I'm not saying it's right, but that's what speculation is, and it seems to be allowed everywhere else. Why isn't it allowed here? Hasofcd 18:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'll admit, Heather's is harder to take than most, but it is possible she was inspired that that passing reference, like it is possible that Shanam was inspired by a brief appearance by a Shanan imposter. Nagi is pretty mysterious, and there are some implied explanations for her. There are also theories which other people claim are plausible. I personally think this needs clarification which is right and why the other is incorrect, as a lot of people don't seem to understand, and I am sick of talking about it. As for Maria and House Medon, I would advise against speculating on last names, else we'd get tons of people trying to apply the names of noble houses as the last names of their lords, like Hector Ostia or something like that. Yes, it is true some characters follow that naming pattern (Elincia and Celice come to mind), but just as many don't (Sanaki and Leaf, for example).--Otherarrow 18:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah, right. I had forgotten about Sanaki, and now that you mention it, Jill's last name has nothing to do with 'Talrega', either... I understand, thanks. Hasofcd 04:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Caps What does "Shift makes caps." mean?Do you see merric's Grr face? [and if i caught a mistake of yours pretend I slapped you.] 20:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :It means by holding the Shift key, you can make capital letters. Obvious, yes? The entry I edited had lowercase letters at the start of sentences, proper names, and so on.--Otherarrow 21:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Boxes Can the growth rate box for FE9/10 be used for Shadow Dragon? And do we have any other growth rate boxes for the other games? Is there another box for base stats that doesn't have a Con place so the Shadow Dragon stats don't look so klunky? Hasofcd 19:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see a problem with the 9/10 one being used for Shadow Dragon. As for the Charstat, I think we'd have to go ahead and make one for it....--Otherarrow 21:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Whoops oh yeah I forgot to mention that I did that because I thought it looked really klunky, so I put the box in srry! Do you see merric's Grr face? [and if i caught a mistake of yours pretend I slapped you.] 03:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Promotional and Trading Cards Hi, I found more of those Trading Cards that I think haven't been uploaded yet. I found them on Serenes Forest so I was wondering if I could upload them. --Changeling4life 11:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I personally have no problem with it.--Otherarrow 12:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Boss portrait comments Sorry I made so many comments on the NES boss portraits. I just got so tired of seeing that face over and over again, and thought the reader would think the same. Emperor Hardin 19:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :True, and I get you, but who said they are just reading FE1 boss articles. They could have come randomly. Also, it is a bit too informal.--Otherarrow 19:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : : :Could I make a comment on the picture itself instead? :Emperor Hardin 20:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) help! I'm total n00b here, I just figured out to post a pic that I uploaded, and I was wondering how to REMOVE a template, I don't have a clue, help? :You remove the template by removing the template from the screen. But, well, we couldn't use your image. Not that good quality, not a picture of the whole map. See Prologue (Shadow Dragon) for an example.--Otherarrow 22:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Michalis I read even though he has support data, people who have played the game say he dies like always even having a new near death portrait. Whether or not he's recruitable on the Hardest difficulty or is playable in a downloadable mission is unknown. Emperor Hardin 00:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I figured as much. Him having ending data is rather odd though. Maybe they planned for him to be spared somehow? Oh well. I want to see his new portraits though.--Otherarrow 00:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I just heard he is playable in the first mission. Hardin's mission isn't out yet which explains why he has no character data. :Emperor Hardin 00:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh turns it out he is really recruitable, even his scars disappear. I just wish Nintendo included a way to recruit Hardin and Lorenz. :Emperor Hardin 18:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Whats the deal with the pictures being deleted, and I didn't even get a reason why. Do you see merric's Grr face? [and if i caught a mistake of yours pretend I slapped you.] 03:39, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :What? I noted that we already had those images in some other form, and already had the stats.--Otherarrow 04:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Malice Picture mistake I'm sorry I accidently saved over the Malice artwork with her portrait, I'm very sorry, I thought the system would rename my picture Malice2.png or something similar. Emperor Hardin 04:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Dark dragons Isn't medeus a dark dragon, Tiki's Divinestone is super effective against him in shadow dragon. :In Shadow Dragon, Medeus is a Earth Dragon. From what we know of FE3.5, Dark Dragons no long have that weakness. Why, I don't know.--Otherarrow 22:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Its still somewhat effective on Medeus in the Snes release. Dark Dragon is actually short for Dark Earth Dragon. :Emperor Hardin 00:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) There are no dark dragons in shadow dragon, and tiki's stone is effective against ALL dragons in Shadow Dragon. Do you see merric's Grr face? for maria in article of the month 01:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Book 2 Deaths To answer your question, Boah, Lorenz and Hardin still die. I found it odd as Nintendo brought back every member of the Sable Knights and Marth was easily able to revive and get rid of the scars of an Imhullu wounded Michalis, yet he doesn't do the same for Lorenz or Hardin. Emperor Hardin 18:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Radiant Dawn Usability Box For the box that shows when characters are usable in Radiant Dawn, is there a symbol we could use for showing that the character is an 'Enemy Unit'? I think it would be interesting to list.--Hasofcd 04:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question Was there a reason to edit the video from the Galdr of Rebirth page? Lukichan13 22:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Videos are unreliable because they can be removed at any time, for whatever reason, without warning.--Otherarrow 22:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Why has nobody Why has nobody changed the poll on the main page?--Black Dragon Laguz 16:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC)